In order to pursue a lower cost and a narrower bezel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a gate driver on array (GOA) technology, in which thin film transistors (TFTs) each driven by a corresponding gate are directly fabricated on a base substrate of an array substrate, is increasingly used in LCD products, thereby eliminating a space occupation of an integrated circuit (IC) bonding area and a fan-out area, and reducing the cost in materials and manufacturing processes etc., and narrowing the frames on both sides of gate lines of a panel.